


Happy Birthday

by CrowsAce



Series: RemRom fluff [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Roman and Remus sanders, Idk if it actually is Remus's birthday, M/M, Remus/Thomas/Roman, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, but oh well, omg, remrom - Freeform, there's no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Thomas wants to wish his creativities a happy birthday
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: RemRom fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769509
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It took me like an hour to write this, I started writing at like 5:30ish, and I cant see coz I haven't slept, and I didn't grab my glasses.
> 
> So hopefully its readable XD 
> 
> Apologies for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes
> 
> Warnings: SMUT!!

After the events of Thomas's recent video he had been feeling well not at all his usual glittery self. 

Especially when he realised he was no longer Thomas's hero.

  
  


So imagine his surprise when he was summoned before a sheepish Thomas.

  
  


"Hey." Thomas said shyly.

"Hey…"

  
  


Thomas looked down at the ground then back up at Roman searching his face for something before smiling softly.

"Happy Birthday my prince." 

  
  


Roman blushed, he honestly forgot it was his birthday, he had lost track of the days.

"I got a surprise planned for you."

Thomas's smile grew as he saw Roman's face light up with joy.

"Really?"

  
  


Roman definitely was surprised, happily so as he had his photos taken with a red velvet cake with a single candle in it, honestly it was so aesthetic and elegant, he couldn't help but preen like the royalty he was.

  
  


After the photoshoot he and Thomas ended up cuddled on the sofa, basking in each others company, this birthday is definitely up there as one of his favourites, just knowing that Thomas did still love him after all… though he couldn't help but think there was something missing from this.

  
  


It took him way too long to realise. 

He sat up fast startling Thomas. "Roman, you ok bud?"

  
  


"Remus! It's _his_ birthday too!"

Thomas stared at him, eyes slowly widening in shock. 

Then the smell of trash filled the living room.

  
  


Remus stared at the duo feeling very confused, he had just been happily diving in some dumpsters and collecting different little things he thought were interesting.

A menacing grin slowly spread across his face.

"Thomas, Roman, if it isn't my _favourite pretty boy's._ To what do I owe the pleasure." His grin turned smug as the two in question began blushing.

"I-It's our birthday…" Roman began.

"I wanted to wish you both Happy birthday." Thomas continued.

Remus's eyes narrowed. "Now I'm not Janus but I know a lie when I hear one, you wanted to wish _Roman_ a Happy Birthday, I'm just as afterthought."

Both stared wide eyed, shaking their heads in denial.

Remus let out a tsk noise as he slowly walked over to the sofa.

"Come now, I know that whilst I was having a blast in the imagination this one." He points accusingly at Roman. "Was having his photo taken and eating cake."

Roman and Thomas shared a look, silently conversing. They both looked back at Remus trying to look as innocent as possible. 

Remus's eyes narrowed once more.

"What can we do to make it up to you?" Thomas asked, gently biting his lip.

  
  


Remus's grin turned feral as he eyed up the two boys in front of him, trying to act all innocent and cute. He snapped his fingers, enjoying the sound of two shocked gasps as the pair looked over their new skimpy little outfits. Roman wore red knee high socks, a short red skater skirt that _did not_ cover his ass, with a red crop top that had the words 'daddy's slut' in white written across it, Thomas wore the exact same but inversed colours.

  
  


"Well since Roman's had his birthday treat, why don't you both give me mine." 

Both of his little toys began crawling over to him, and to make their job a little easier he snapped his fingers once more, ridding himself of his clothes.

Both groaned at the sight, Remus was already half hard and when both decided to use their mouths on his dick at the same time it wasn't long till he was completely hard.

  
  


"Right my needy boys who wants it first?"

"Do Roman first!." Thomas said, adding a soft _please_ just incase.

"Since you asked so nicely." Remus said with a smirk, looking at Thomas before turning his gaze to Roman. 

"Get on all fours Ro." 

Roman did as he was told, making sure his ass really stuck out in the air, he wiggled it a little enjoying having both Remus's and Thomas's attention on him.

"Isn't he such an attention whore Thomas? Why don't you open him up for me, use your tongue."

  
  


Thomas didn't hesitate to shove the leather skirt up and bury his tongue in his creative sides arse, enjoying the loud moan he got for his efforts.

Remus watched on as Thomas eagerly set to work spreading Roman open with his tongue adding in a finger or two as he went. All the while he summoned up a bottle of lube and slicked himself up, slowly pumping himself as he watched Roman whine with need, thrusting back onto Thomas's tongue like the little whore he was.

  
  


Gently he pulled Thomas away from Roman and then started kissing him. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was all teeth and tongue and dirty, and he fucking loved it. He pushed Thomas away and lined himself up to his brother's needy hole.

He looked back at Thomas who was watching him eagerly. "Why don't you go give Roman a kiss." He said with a smirk. Then he pushed in.

Roman keened, arching his back more as his brother stretched him open. _God it felt so good._

Then Thomas was in front of him and his lips were slowly moving against his, the kiss was soft at first slowly building up to something more sensual. Definitely different than the one Thomas just had with Remus.

Thomas swallowed every little moan Roman made as Remus began hitting that special spot inside of him. 

Remus kept one bruising grip on his brothers waist whilst his other hand ran over his brother's skin, leaving red scratch marks as it went. 

It wasn't long till Roman was cumming, groaning into Thomas's mouth.

Remus soon joined, cumming deep in his brother before pulling out, still hard.

He gave Roman's arse a light slap, chuckling when Roman moaned.

"Next whore."

Thomas couldn't help but moan at the degrading term, it was no surprise he liked it if Roman also liked it.

Both creativities shared a look and smirked at each other. Oh they were _both_ going to enjoy this.

"Since it's our birthday, we're both going to enjoy _you,_ our little toy. Roman why don't you help Thomas like he helped you."

With a grin Roman quickly buried his tongue in his host's ass, letting out a moan of content as he did so, whilst Remus pulled Thomas in for another rough kiss. 

Having so much attention for himself he couldn't help but be a moaning whore for them both, he was starting to wonder if it was their birthday or his.

Remus pulled back, pressing biting kisses down his jaw to his neck.

"Fuck Thomas, you should hear yourself, such a little slut for us aren't you." 

Thomas moaned even more, then whined when Roman pulled away.

"He's ready for you Ree." Roman said, his voice husky from arousal. 

He cupped Thomas face and pulled him in for a sensual kissing session again, Thomas moaned as he tasted himself on the others lips. Roman pulled back gently pulling on his bottom lip.

"Such a good whore for us Thomas, you're making us both feel so good right now. Such a good boy Thomas. Do you like that? Being our good boy?" 

Thomas whined, nodding his head, enjoying himself as both twins manhandled him into position. 

Remus slid into him with surprising ease, though Thomas did hiss at the stretch.

Roman ran a hand gently through his hair, leaning down to place his mouth by his ear.

"Fuck Thomas you should see your little whore hole being split open on Remus's fat cock, how does it feel baby? Are you enjoying his cock fucking you open."

  
  


"Ooooh gawd yesss, please m-more!"

Roman laughed breathlessly. "So needy." He leaned back up to stare hungrily at his brother, watching as his fucked into Thomas at a standard pace.

"Did you hear our slut Ree? He wants more."

Remus grinned ferally. "Then he'll get more." He speed up and began thrusting harder. 

Thomas mewled at the sensation of being fucked so thoroughly. He couldn't help but lower his front half to the floor, cheek practically pressed against the floor. It gave Remus a better angle.

Roman began running his hand all over his host's body, hand sliding under the crop top, tracing over all the area's that he knew to be sensitive, taking the time to play with both of his sensitive nipples. 

Remus looked down at Thomas's fucked out - blissed out face, his hold on him bruising as he fucked relentlessly into him, he then turned to his brother. 

Roman was looking down at Thomas's body with awe, his mouth parted and his tongue peeking out, unable to resist Remus leant forward and kissed him.

The kiss was a mix of something soft and sensual yet completely dirty. Both groaned into it, Remus unknowingly tightening his hold on Thomas making their boy moan loudly from the mix of pain and pleasure.

Roman began leaving scratches along the others back to match his own, making Thomas moan even more.

  
  


"P-pleas, fuck, I c-can't I'm g-gonna, I _need -"_

Roman pulled away from the kiss with a grin.

"I think our slutty boy wants to cum?"

Remus smirked. "Is that true baby? Do you want to cum?"

" _P-pleeeaaase."_

The twins laughed.

"Go on then whore, cum for us~"

  
  


Thomas wasn't sure which twin said it, or if maybe they both did, but he did as he was told, cumming untouched, his spend hitting the floor. He didn't want to think about cleaning that up later.

Remus groaned as Thomas clenched down on him, he gave a few more thrust then he too was cumming deep inside the other.

Pulling out, he laid down beside Thomas on the floor, gently pulling his host against his chest, arm lazily slung over his waist. Roman grabbed some blankets to cover them all and then joined, curling up in Thomas's arms as his brother spooned him from behind.

  
  


They laid there in silence for awhile panting lightly and just enjoying each other's company.

  
  


"Happy Birthday boys, love you both." Thomas panted out, his eyes slipping shut.

The twins shared a look and grin.

"Love you too, Thomas." They both said, soon following their host to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ... actually it may have taken longer XD


End file.
